roleplaysocialfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Sebastian Bach
Vladimir Sebastian Bach NICKNAMES: The Dark Overlord, The Creator, Vlad, Bach, Sebastian, The Musician, The Composer AGE: Unknown GENDER:Male HAIR:Long Black Hair EYES: Crimson Eyes HEIGHT: 5,7 WEIGHT: 200 lbs BUILD: Muscular and Fit MARITAL STATUS: Single SEXUALITY: Straight OCCUPATION: King of Vampires CURRENT RESIDENCE: The Manor of Vladimir Living for An Eternity I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IF I WAS ALWAYS A MONSTER. I FEEL LIKE, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE.. I WAS NORMAL ONCE. I WAS A HUMAN ONCE? NOT THAT IT REALLY MATTERS ANYMORE.. I'VE LIVED FOR SO LONG AND I HAVE SEEN SO MUCH, MORE THEN MOST CAN EVEN DREAM OF. I'VE WATCHED AS CIVILIZATIONS ROSE UP AND I WAS THERE TO WATCH AS THEY CRUMBLED TO NOTHING, FADING INTO THE PAST AS IF THEY NEVER EVEN EXISTED. I'VE SEEN HOW CRUEL HUMANKIND CAN TRULY BE, HOW MONSTROUS THEY TRULY ARE AND I'VE SEEN HOW COMPASSIONATE, HOW LOVING THEY CAN BE. TRUTHFULLY, EVEN THOUGH I AM A MONSTER, I AM NOT THAT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM A HUMAN, FROM THOSE I FEED ON . History Vladimir was born to a Unknown Dark God and a Mesopotamian Queen, during the beginning of ancient Mesopotamian times. He is the first recorded Vampiric being in existence and his power as a vampire is unrivaled by that of any other. Being half god he is more divine in nature then most known vampires, not sharing in their weaknesses and holding powers that even the strongest could not even dare dream of. Throughout the millennium, his name has appeared in scriptures and ancient hieroglyphs in almost all known religions and throughout the known world, sometimes even being depicted as the Great Sun God, Amun-ra. Abilities/Skills: Super-Strength Super-Speed Immortality Ageless Rapid Cellular Regeneration Super-Telekinesis Telepathy Selective Super-Hearing Super-Lung Capacity / Ice Breath Super-Dense Skin Selective Super-Smell Complete Muscle Control Super-Intelligence Super-Vision Microscopic Vision Super-Flight Unlimited Stamina Shape-Shifting Hyper-Perception Super-Reflexes Master of Martial Arts Weaknesses: Power is reduced directly under the sun or in uv light. Power is reduced when he hasn't fed for awhile. Silver weapons can injure him and it takes longer for him to heal from. Red Sunlight strips his powers to nearly nothing, temporarily. Excessive Blood can cause him to go into an uncontrollable state of frenzy, where he doesn't think logically. Alignment(Good/Evil/Neutral): Neutral/Chaotic Personality(Helpful, Angry, Assertive, etc): Vladimir has multiple personalities that appear depending upon his mood, state of hunger, etc. Year born: Unknown What do I Roleplay? I will roleplay in almost any genre. I obviously prefer vampires, supernatural, and fantasy styles, but I will also roleplay in crime, realistic, anime, combat(rarely), fandoms, comics, survival, magical, and many many more. I am a novella roleplayer, so I usually prefer more then two paragraph replies and I also prefer literacy. I am also the creator of Roleplay Social and RPSocial. If you need help with anything, feel free to contact me and I will do my best to assist you in anyway I possibly can. If you need help and can't contact me on the site, make sure to add me on Skype at vladimirbach or hell_is_my_minion@live.com if you can't find me via vladimirbach. http://www.roleplaysocial.net/user/vladimirbach[[Category:Characters on Roleplay Social]]